My Blue Heart
by papaya-princess
Summary: Chapter 2! [SasuNaru]: Romance, Angst, Yaoi possible. A story about Sasuke and Naruto starting to have feelings for one another. Does this impossible relationship have a chance? Can they break free from their pride and dare to feel? Ongoing fic.
1. Chapter 1

My Blue Heart

Description: SasuNaru , Romance, Angst.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and I don't make any money with this fanfiction.

Legend: _/ Italic / _ Thoughts

..:Chapter One:..

It was raining hard and mercilessly from the heavens and the icy droplets were scattered wildly across the land by strong gusts of wind. The deep rumble of thunder was moving towards you this second, and away the next. It had been like this for countless days. In lucky moments the rain had turned into light drizzles, yet not long enough for one to actually be able to enjoy it.

Sasuke wiped his forehead with his arm and noticed that there was a bloody scratch near his eyebrow. It stung a little, but with all the other injuries that had been inflicted on his body recently, it didn't make much of a difference. He didn't mind them that much in fact, the one thing he couldn't stand was this unpleasant feeling of clamminess and cold creeping up his bones.

Thank god, they had finally accomplished their mission.

Sighing quietly in relief, he lifted his head and took in his surroundings. After they had defeated the last horde of enemy ninjas attacking them near the canyon of waterfalls, they had been able to deliver the highly sought-after item of their mission to the original owners, and helped secure the further transit, which had proved to be more difficult than expected.

Naruto and him found a shelter from the rain beneath a jagged ledge. The last few days had been quite exhausting, with little sleep and not much time to eat let alone breath calmly. None of them had wanted to admit it, but this mission was unexpectedly nastier than what they had imagined from Kakashi-sensei's depictions and instructions.

Sakura was on her way back to Konohagure Village by now, since she was the least injured and they had received an important scroll which had to reach Tsunade-sama's hands without unnecessary delay.

"Damnit…"

Sasuke turned his head at that muttered curse and saw Naruto fumbling around with the cotton bandages that Sakura had left them before taking off. Somehow he had managed to tangle them up and now he was trying to find a loose end in the clew that it had become.

A microscopic smirk formed in Sasuke's face, but it faded away quickly. Naruto had been injured the worst, and the way things had happened had left Sasuke annoyed and even slightly embarrassed, he thought, while prodding his left calf where it was aching.

For some stupid reason, he was the one who had messed up, not Naruto. There was this one moment that caught him off-guard, this strange feeling that made his otherwise sharp as a katana senses leave him. And in that very moment he had been ambushed.

He tried not to remember every detail, since it shamed his ego deeply, but he was knocked out cold there for a split second, too long for a ninja of his capability, and that was when Naruto had jumped in and had saved his sorry ass. Not without feeling the blow though, but it probably would have been deadly if it had been Sasuke in his state of blackout.

"Friggin crap", Naruto shouted and shook Sasuke from his reverie in the process.

The blonde's bandage tangle party had become even worse rather than getting better and for some incredible stupid narutoish reason he had tied his own leg into the mess.

Sasuke felt the urge to insult his fellow comrade, like he always did when Naruto got himself into trouble, but seeing the deep bloody gashes on Naruto's skin made something inside him cringe.

Pushing himself up, he noticed the rain was beginning to cease. It was more of a drizzle now, but unfortunately it had become a bit more chilly and darker since dusk was drawing near slowly.

He wasn't aware of himself walking up to Naruto, too caught up in thinking about random useless things, he didn't notice himself kneeling down beside the blonde and reaching for his leg until he felt the sensation of his icy wet fingers touching Naruto's hot and feverish skin.

Both of them flinched at the unexpected contact, and Naruto's baby blue eyes shot up to meet Sasuke's in surprise and mild confusion.

"What are you doing?", he exclaimed irritated.

In this moment Sasuke's brain froze up. /_Yeah, what the hell am I doing/_

He really didn't know, and the awkward situation would have made his face blush, if he wasn't Sasuke, the distant introvert poker face.

Naruto winced slightly at the pain in the nape of his neck from moving so abruptly, and that's when Sasuke's brain kicked in again.

"Let me do it, you're too stupid for even that, dobe.", he mumbled, letting his long raven bangs fall into his face and cover his eyes. Picking up parts of the bandage tangle, he worked his way through the knots carefully.

"Shut up, Sasuke!", Naruto replied embarrassed and tugged at the already soggy cloth. Sasuke's strong hands pushed him back and continued working on the tangles. "Leave me alone, I don't need your help", the blonde kept complaining, feeling uneasy. Sasuke was really close now, leaning forward in order to see better. Their foreheads were almost touching and the unfamiliar helpfulness and….tenderness ? of the other boy was disturbing.

After about five minutes Sasuke managed to rid Naruto of the bandages and started to tend to the blonde's wounds. Touching Naruto's hot but silky skin felt weird though. He wondered wether Naruto caught a fever, since his temperature didn't seem normal. But more than that he wanted to know what made him do all this. / _It's not like he couldn't have done this himself eventually. It just would have taken this dobe longer_… , he thought. And why was he helping him at all? They were friends of course, but their friendship had been a silent and distanced one. No touchy-feely shit. There was a deep trust in each other, but no endless talks about girls and random nonsense at the campfire, no high-fiving and bear hugs after defeating their enemies. Their relationship was marked by pride and a form of friendly rivalry that just went as deep as that.

Sasuke's face started to feel hot and his fingers trembled when he went on to check on Naruto's shoulder. It was the same feeling as before, …before they got into the ambush. A strange feeling that crept through Sasuke's body all of a sudden, made his heart skip a beat and exhale sharply.

_/ What the hell/_

Naruto had had enough by then. He shoved Sasuke off him roughly and snatched the bandages to continue it himself. "My wounds heal faster than normal", he muttered. "I don't really need this….!"

The black haired boy, who had stumbled back a few steps, shot an angry glare at the blonde. What Naruto had said was true. Since the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed up in Naruto's body, he could profit off certain powers of the fox. One was that his wounds would heal faster than they would normally. So yes, he wouldn't die from bloodloss for example, but that didn't mean the bandages wouldn't make the healing process easier.

Sasuke felt embarrassed now. What was wrong today? Did he hit his head hard before? Probably. Another voice in his mind suggested he had a guilty conscience from when Naruto had defended him against that ninja bastards earlier. Which didn't really count as an excuse for his sissy behaviour, however even Sasuke could be friendly at times.

But after being pushed away so rudely by Naruto, anger boiled up in the black haired boy.

Which right did the blonde have to make him feel so weird and embarrassed?

_/ Fuck this, man…/_, Sasuke thought while turning around, leaving the rock spur. He wasn't going to think about this nonsense any longer.

He was going to leave without that idiot. The rain had stopped now, and he wanted to be home before it was completely dark. "I don't care anyway", he mumbled to himself, clenching his hands into fist.

Then Sasuke disappeared into the forest without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

My Blue Heart

Description: SasuNaru , Romance, Angst.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and I don't make any money with this fanfiction.

Legend: _/ Italic / _ Thoughts

Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! And sorry for updating super late This Chapter is really short, but please bear with me. I got more free time, and I'll work on this story seriously as of now.

..: Chapter Two :..

Naruto felt a sudden chill when he noticed that Sasuke had left. Nothing really had changed, the bad weather was still the same, except the rain had started to cease. It was a subconscious feeling he had whenever he was left alone. Like, when you enjoy a meal with someone, but this person finishes early and leaves. The food doesn't taste as good anymore. Or when you get together with friends and people start to go home because it has gotten late. The mood kind of drops a tiny bit. That was how he felt now.

"So damn cold…", he muttered and decided to give up on the bandaging. He was way too tired to get anything done right. Resting his arms on his knees, he leaned on the cliff he was sitting against. It was getting dark.

The wind was blowing stronger, sweeping up damp leaves and letting them dance back to the ground. Naruto felt tiny droplets fall from his wet hair and land on his cheeks and neck. His skin was still hot despite the cold and his injuries still hurt badly.

_/ Today sucked. _, the blonde thought. They had accomplished their mission, alright. Yet he didn't feel that happy at all. Must be the lousy weather and the fact that he hadn't eaten anything for the last three days. / _Yeah_. /

Suddenly the words "Ichiraku Ramen" sounded even more heavenly than usual. His stomach seemed to remember it existed at that thought. A silent growl echoed through the ledge.

Flashes of the battles came to his mind while Naruto watched his wounds heal slowly. He wondered whether Sakura was alright and hoped she had reached the Hidden Leaf Village by now. She had become stronger these few months. Her strategic work had helped them a lot, especially in this recent mission. Sasuke and him only had to rough up them thugs without thinking too much. Burying his head between his arms, he smiled. She was such a cute girl.

After he had rested a bit longer, he pushed himself back onto shaky legs. Fantasizing about a tasty hot meal at Ichiraku's, and missing pretty Sakura already made the blonde ninja really impatient. He didn't care that his body still hurt like hell and he could barely walk. He wanted to be back at home. Fast.

Maybe Iruka-sensei would buy him a meal at Ichiraku's to celebrate their success. And, if he was lucky, Sakura-chan as well! Oh, and if Iruka-sensei was there, Kakashi-sensei would definitely come too! Smiling at that thought, Naruto walked to the edge of the cave-like rock spur. _/ Perhaps even Sasu-, oh wait no ./_ Sasuke wouldn't come, would he?

_/…Naaw. / _

Oh well, who cared about that jerk!

Trying to ignore his aching body, Naruto ran out into the darkness.

Thick steam arose in the shower cabin. Sasuke, leaned against the tiled wall lazily while letting the hot water wash away all the fatigue and filth of the last few days. For some reason his bruises and wounds didn't sting at all. Damn, it felt so good.

As the cold left his body and he was wrapped in fluid warmth, he let out a heavy sigh. The tension in his muscles was melting away nicely and after he turned off the water, it felt as if he was going to fall asleep any second. Grabbing a towel, he stepped out into the bathroom, not caring that he was creating lots of puddles on his way. In his room, he found clean clothes, and while drying his hair with the damp cloth, he stumbled into the kitchen in search of something edible.

Sasuke had tried to get in touch with Kakashi-sensei when he arrived in Konoha, but had been told that the jounin was in an important conference and he would have to come back later, or wait until the next day.

Sakura had probably hit the sack already, having accomplished the mission and knowing that Sasuke and Naruto were safe and on their way home.

/ I wonder where he is right now…/

Wincing slightly, Sasuke massaged his temple. It was hard to keep his thoughts off Naruto. He still felt confused and embarrassed by his behaviour towards the blonde. Something wasn't normal about it. And this had caused him to mess up lately.

So annoying…

Not knowing what to think or to feel, and seriously not willing to find out what this all was about, he stumbled into his room and half fell into his bed. Tomorrow everything would be different, and he would shake his head at how weird he had been. New missions, other places, no time to think about senseless crap, that he didn't understand. He'd just put all his energy into the job and live on. Work, eat, sleep. Train harder to become stronger and pursue his personal mission. That was all he needed to do. That was how his life had been and would be.

Feeling his muscles relax and enjoying his body sinking into the soft mattress, Sasuke slowly closed eyes that had been staring into darkness. Warmth enveloped his body and he let out a heavy sigh while the ticking of the clock was the only other sound in the room. He had almost fallen asleep when his mind suddenly wandered back to Naruto.

Naruto smiling on a sunny day. Naruto laughing and talking to Sakura, Naruto wiping his sweaty forehead, Naruto sitting under a tree, lost in thoughts.

The dark haired boy sat up in bed and buried his head in his hands. Moonlight shining through the window kissed his pale skin. A silent groan escaped his lips.

"No…way…"

There it was again. The strange tightening in his chest. Sasuke's heart skipping a beat, making him gasp for breath. He was so confused. This was not the way he was supposed to feel. What the hell had happened? Briefly he wondered if he had caught a fever. He touched his forehead and neck, but his temperature seemed normal. Had he inhaled some sort of toxin during the mission? Rather unlikely. And even if he had inhaled something nasty, it could not possibly be the reason for his current state. He only felt this way when he thought of Naruto. And having to think of Naruto more than once a month, when his mood was really bad and he wanted to punch somebody, was abnormal in the first place.

Sasuke pondered a few other options that could have led to this, but decided soon that this was getting him nowhere. What could he do? What should he do? He wasn't exactly a person who'd confide in someone and ask for advice. Also, he wouldn't know whom to talk to. Kakashi was his teacher. No way. Sakura was a friend, but… "Nu-uh", he grumbled. Then…who was left? Groaning again, he tried to come back to his senses and mentally chided himself for even considering doing something like that.

The darkhaired boy got out of bed and put on his shoes. He ignored his aching muscles that yearned for much deserved rest and left his house. The village was quiet, he was the only person walking on the streets at this late hour. The air was still damp from the rain and Sasuke had to watch out not to step into one of the many muddy puddles that had formed in the ground.

He soon arrived at the gates of Konoha village. The guards were standing around lazily, chatting and smoking cigarettes, hoping their shift would be over soon. They didn't have the most enviable job, the black haired boy would have thought if he had paid them any attention. Sasuke just stood and stared at the darkness behind the gates, waiting. There were no clear thoughts in his head, it was all foggy due to his tiredness, but for a moment he was content with standing and waiting for something. Somebody.

He was shaken from his trance like state when a guard asked him what he was looking for and why he was still up this late. Sasuke looked up briefly, irritated, and just walked away without giving a reply. Naruto was probably at home already. Not thinking any more than that, he turned into the street that led to Naruto's house.

He knocked on the door. Nothing happened. He knocked a bit harder and waited. Again nobody came to open the door. Feeling his heart sinking, he knocked really hard until his fist started to hurt. Suddenly he heard sounds of somebody walking. When the sounds drew nearer he could hear something that sounded like cursing.

"Fucking hell!", Naruto exclaimed and jumped out of bed. Who the hell was disturbing his sleep at this hour? He had just snuggled up to his extra pillow in his blankets for a few minutes, after he had stuffed himself with the remains of food from his fridge, and now this. Stumbling down the stairs he rubbed his eyes and sputtered every swear word he had heard in his life. The blond ninja had tried to ignore the first two knocks, telling himself it was probably somebody at the neighbouring house, but the third time had this urgency to it, that made him jump out of his bed in alarm. Turning the knob of his door, he planned to kick this person's butt hard, if it wasn't important.

The door slammed open. "What is it?", Naruto demanded angrily.

Then he blinked. There was nobody standing in front of his house. He blinked again and stepped out into the night. Had he imagined things? No, he could hear somebody's footsteps retreating nearby…

Sasuke walked back down the path he came from, feeling stupid and annoyed at himself. What was he thinking? Waking that dobe up in the middle of the night. Oh yeah, but wasn't the part of just running away after knocking the door even stranger? But then again, what should he have said? 'Hey Naruto, just felt like saying hello', or 'Dude, I can't stop thinking of you, do you by chance have a clue why that is?'. Certainly not.

Suddenly the idea with the toxin et cetera sounded really good to him. There was no other way to explain this mess. He'd get some rest now and go to the doctor first thing next morning. When he turned into the next street he heard someone yelling his name and coming after him.

"Sasuke?"

The blackhaired boy froze in his tracks for a second. Then he continued walking.

"Oi, Sasuke! I'm talking to you!"

Naruto breached the distance between them and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Don't touch me!", Sasuke growled and yanked his arm free.

Naruto made a face and tried to grab him again. This time he didn't let go so easily. "I said don't TOUCH ME!", the blackhaired boy gritted out.

"You bastard! What did you knock on my door for? Is this supposed to be some kind of prank?" Naruto was getting angrier by the minute. What was wrong with this guy?

Sasuke felt his face heat up. He didn't dare look at the blonde. Also, the spot were the younger boy touched him was tingling. Why did the dobe have to come after him? What was he supposed to say now?

-End Chapter 2-


End file.
